


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel outsmarts Sebastian.





	Switch

"Sebastian~~ I have a gift for you," Ciel said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh?" Sebastian replied, mildly interested.

With a smile, Ciel put a choker with an intricate emblem around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian gasped, clutching at it. It was obvious that he was in pain whenever he tried to pull.

"Huh... I didn't think it would actually work," Ciel mused. "Now... since you're required to obey my commands due to this _demonic electric shock collar_... I order the contract to be dissolved."

With a look of hatred and defeat, the seal markings on both of them disappeared. In anguish, Sebastian returned to his semi-demonic form.

After recovering from the initial surprise, Ciel got a devilish look in his eye. "Sit down," he commanded.

Sebastian obeyed.

Ciel climbed on and gave him a kiss.

Sebastian looked wary, but accepted it, calming down somewhat.

Ciel frowned, and gave him another.

Distrust was evident in Sebastian's eyes, as well as hatred from his sudden lack of power.

"Huh, you really don't like this," Ciel muttered. Knowing the cat was out of the bag regarding his feelings, he gingerly removed the collar, watching for Sebastian's reaction.

Sebastian immediately rose, walking towards Ciel while the latter stumbled backwards, terrified. Inhuman growls were emanating from Sebastian's throat.

Reaching the wall behind him and being pinned to it, Ciel started to panic.

Sebastian chuckled cruelly, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, taking the collar from Ciel and putting it on himself.

Ciel blinked, then launched himself towards Sebastian for a deep kiss.


End file.
